


Look out! It's the sea!

by mercutiglo



Series: Jonny's Season Two "Ideas" [5]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Beach Day, Helen's sorta in the background, They all just need a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutiglo/pseuds/mercutiglo
Summary: Aka the beach episode of this series(Someone please let these kids have a fucking rest okay)





	Look out! It's the sea!

They all needed a break, there was absolutely no doubt about that. And when you have a friendly entity who can take you anywhere in the world with ease, there aren’t any excuses about travel that hold up. 

They were on a beach somewhere - Spain maybe? - and Jon refused to be anything but a grump the entire time. He had gone through the statements that he had brought with him far quicker than he had anticipated, and he really wasn’t a huge fan of the sea. But everyone else was at least trying to have fun, so he decided he would give it some kind of a shot.

Seeing as his Archivist abilities made him better at Spanish than the others, he got them all coffees so they could be to the beach early enough to avoid most of the people that would be coming later on. 

Jon sat himself down on a towel under an umbrella, watching as his coworkers - who had dragged him to Helen so that they could get here - all frolicked about in the water. “Jon, come on, get in the water!” Daisy and Basira both yelled towards him, but he simply kept his glare focused on some distant point, ignoring the both of them. 

“Jon, watch out, it’s the ocean!” he heard Martin shout out and he looked up just as a wave suddenly crashed over him, sweeping him out into the water. When he surfaced, his face remained as stone cold as it had been before when he was on the beach.

Melanie was the one who started cracking up first, looking at Jon sat so angrily in the shallow water. Daisy, Basira, and Martin all began laughing after that, the laughter contagious enough even Jon managed to crack a bit of a smile before standing up to climb out of the water.

As Jon was turning to get out of the water, the undertow snagged at Martin’s ankles, sending him toppling over, causing him to splash Jon. The splash of water hit Jon right in the face, and when Martin managed to recover from the retaliation of the ocean, he got a full on splash from Jon, a smile wide across his face as their coworkers cheered, joining in on the splashfest. 

\----

Later that day, after the beach had filled up and they were all sufficiently tired out, they called upon Helen to bring them back to the Institute, where they looked certainly out of place with their beach gear and drenched with saltwater. They were all laughing about something as they walked back into the halls of the Institute, a kind of darkness dampening the mood. 

Daisy threw her arm around Jon’s shoulder’s though. “Well Jon? Trip to the beach worth a day off of work?”

He looked at her, clearly slightly discomforted by the arm, but not physically recoiling from it. “I would think it was worth it. But let’s not make a habit of it.”

“Alright, Dad,” she laughed, lifting some of the darkness for just a bit. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was so cute but also so dumb i loved writing it so much
> 
> Here's hoping I can get back in the swing of these, sorry I dropped off for a bit there.
> 
> As always, kudos/comment/subscribe if you wanna see more of these/reinforce that there are people that enjoy these


End file.
